What If
by Agent York FTW
Summary: This is a bunch of stories during the clone wars that follow Rex and Ahsoka. these stories are changed so that it shows what i believe would happen if certain things changed. sorry if this description sucks. read the story and you'll understand what i'm trying to say.
1. She was there

**A/N Okay so this is basically a series of one shots that follow stories that have Rex but no Ahsoka and vice versa. This is not in chronological order so please do not be mad that I don't have this following the story line as the events happened.**

She was there...

I stand at General Skywalker and Commander Tano's side as a gun ship carries what I believe are reenforcements. I'm surprised to see that the person who steps off the ship is another jedi.

"Master Krell. This is unexpected." The way he looks at Skywalker, I can tell something's up.

"The chancellor has asked to see you. You are to go to Coruscant immediately." I see how Skywalker looks and it doesn't seem good.

"Alright. Master Krell, I want you to meet my second in command, Captain Rex. He's the most loyal clone you will ever meet. Also this is my padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Both of these two will impress you in the field."

"I will be the judge of that." Skywalker looks at me and nods.

"General Krell, your reputation proceeds you. It's an honor to serve with you." He stares at me and looks up.

"Your flattery is noted captain, but it will not be rewarded. Stand at attention when I address you. We have a mission to complete Captain and we will do it with efficiency." I look at him and walk with him. I catch a glimpse of the look that Ahsoka gives me and I shrug.

Three hours. That's how long the platoon has been walking. I'm starting to think that Krell wants us exhausted. Fives must think the same thing because he walks up to me asking the same question.

"Rex can't we rest? We've been walking for hours."

"I'll see what I can do, but I can't guarantee anything." I walk up to the general and look at him.

"Sir some of the men are getting tired. If we could just stop to rest..."

"Have we taken the capital yet?"

"No sir... but we've made great progress. If we could just take a little time to..."

"Captain time is not a luxury that we have. We must take the capital or else the entire operation will be for nothing." I sigh and walk away.

"Sorry boys. There's nothing I can do." I hear angry shouts from the back and freeze hoping that Krell didn't hear them. We continue walking and I feel Ahsoka staring at me behind me.

-time lapse-

Now I'm about to lose it. We lost a lot of men and Krell still wants us to keep fighting. Fives, Jesse, Kix, Tup, Hardcase, and Ahsoka just look at me as I sit on one of the bunks.

"Alright Rex, how can you be so blind? Krell is using you."

"He's right Rex. Krell has been using you from the beginning." I sigh and rub my temples with my fore finger and my thumb.

"Listen, he's a General. There's nothing I can do." I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and extra weight being added onto the bunk.

"Rex, you've got to be careful with what you do for him. I agree with the boys. It seems like he's using you for something."

"Guys I'm just doing my duty. I can't do anything. I'm sorry." I shake my head and lay back. This is not going right.

"Just rest Rex. This is putting more stress on you than it should." I close my eyes for a few minutes and then fall into a pleasant deep sleep.

I wake up to hear something going on outside and see Jesse and Fives getting out of two Umbarain ships.

"What is going on here?" _'Shab, well hopefully Fives can talk his way out of this.'_ I watch helplessly as Fives fumbles to come up with a convincing story with what happened.

"Well we uh..."

"ARC trooper-5555 you and CT 5597, you two have disobeyed a direct order. Put these two in the brig." My eyes widen and I look at Krell.

"General..."

"They disobeyed my orders captain and they must be punished." I walk away, only for Ahsoka to run after me. I walk into the barracks and throw my helmet. The amount of rage that I feel right now is undescribable. The door opens and Ahsoka walks in.

"Rex, Fives and Jesse will be okay. I promise. They have to stand trial." I turn around and calm down.

"I hope so." I sit on the bunk and she places her hand on my back.

"The boys are strong. They'll get through this." I nod and place my head in my hands.

Hours later, I walk to the tower with Ahsoka. Hopefully I can change Krell's mind about the two men.

"General Krell, I respectfully request that you rethink court martialing Fives and Jesse."

"The actions of ARC Trooper-5555 and CT-5597 were a clear act of treachery and disregard for my command. If punishment isn't swift, their actions could inspire others to follow suit."

"Sir the men are with you. It's just that some of them think you are putting their lives in danger needlessly."

"All the more reason to send a clear message that I'm in charge and insubordination will not be tolerated. Truth is, these clones have had a difficult time respecting my command since the beginning. I've seen it before. Some clones are just defective. They aren't able to succumb to authority. You're right Captain. I do not think I can court martial them. It would take too much time, and that is something we don't have. I'm afraid they need to be disposed of." That wasn't what I expected. He wants to kill them? No I can't stand for this.

"Prepare a squad for execution." He removes his hand from my shoulder.

"What? But sir..."

"You heard me, Captain! Have it done immediately, or I'll have it done myself." Krell is going too far. I see the expression on Ahoska's face and know something will happen. I walk to the elevator and she follows suit.

"He can't be serious. Anakin would never order this."

"Ahsoka, Anakin would never had denied the clones the opportunity to rest. He would never tell them to go take the Capital head on. He would never tell the men that it was too risky to destroy the supply lines going to and from the planet. Anakin would never do what Krell is."

I walk into the brig and nod at the troopers. They bring us down to their level and I look at them. It's weird looking at them without their top armor and with bindings on.

"Fives, Jesse, I'm sorry. General Krell has ordered your execution."

"What? How? He can't do this!"

"He has authority to render punishment during combat."

"I understand a court martial, and putting us in the brig, but executing us?"

"I tried to convince him, that it was my fault, but he wouldn't let me."

"Rex, you have to face it. He's been using you. He needed your loyalty to get to the others." I motion to the men and they drop the shield.

"I won't let him get away with this."

"Ah, don't beat yourself up about this. We made our choice. We knew what the price was."

"Yeah speak for yourself."

"Heh, still got your sense of humor I see." Jesse shoots him a glare and then looks down.

"Who said I was joking?"

"Well," I breathe just as deeply as he does and he continues. "Guess this is it." The platform moves up and we await for the platform to hit the landing.

The firing squad moves towards Fives and Jesse and I look at Dogma. There is no way that he thinks this is a good idea.

"Would the prisoners request to be blind folded?" Both clones just glare at him and he sighs.

"I'll take that as a no." Fives scoffs and shakes his head.

"I hope you can live with yourself, Dogma."

"Ready your weapons."

"I never thought we would go out like this."

"Aim." He raises his hand and Fives interjects.

"Wait! This is wrong, and all of you know it. The general is making a mistake, and he needs to be called on it. No clone should have to go out this way. We are loyal soldiers, we follow orders, but we are not a bunch of unthinking droids. We are men. We must be trusted to make the right decisions, especially when the orders are wrong."

"Fire!" The men close their eyes and fire. I look away and then look back to see that none of the bullets hit the two clones.

"Wha...what are you doing?"

"They're doing the right thing Dogma. Because if this is how men who preform heroic actions are treated, then everyone of the men in this battalion will share a similar fate. Ahsoka get their binders off." She cuts the cuffs off and they look at me.

"No we have orders. We have to go through with this."

"Good luck finding the men to do it." I walk away and Ahsoka follows.

-Time skip-

I fire at the enemy and see something strange about them. I run over to a body and discover that it's a clone. I run into the center of the fight and start screaming.

"Everyone cease fire. Take off your helmets. Show them your faces!. Cease fire!" I run up to one and take his helmet off. I show the men that he's a clone and we both drop. I rub my eyes and try to process what just happened.

"Captain. We found their leader. It's Waxer." I follow Kix and we come up to Waxer. He's not looking good.

"Waxer. Who ordered you to attack us?"

"General Krell. We thought... that they... were wearing... our armor." With that Waxer passes. I round all the men up and explain what's going to happen. We head to the tower but first I get Jesse and Fives and arm them. We head to the tower and confront Krell.

"General Krell you are under arrest."

"It's treason then." I pull out my pistols and aim them at him.

"Surrender General." He steps into the middle of the room with his arms behind his back.

"You're committing mutiny Captain."

"Explain your actions." He feigns a look of confusion.

"My actions?"

"For ordering your troops against one another." Now he's ticking me off.

"Oh... that. I'm surprised you could figure that out. For a clone." Fives signals for the men to move up and Krell looks around.

"Surrender General. You are outnumbered." He uses a surge of the force to send us all flying into the wall.

"You dare to attack a jedi!" He activates his lightsabers and faces all of us. The men get up and start firing at him only for the blasts to be deflected. He starts cutting down some of the men and glares at me.

"I will not be undermined by some creatures bred in some laboratory." He turns to the window and breaks through it. Fives and I run to the broken window to see him running away and cutting more of the men down. We run to the elevator and the surviving men get up.

"Let's hope Ahsoka and the men can slow him down." Fives looks at me and takes off his helmet.

"Rex... are you..."

"I don't see how that has anything to do with the case at hand."

"Sorry." He puts his helmet back on and we run out to the courtyard only for Dogma to point his gun at us.

"Dogma stand down."

"No! You are all committing treason. He's our General and we have to follow his orders." I take my helmet off and look at him.

"Dogma, I used to believe that being a good soldier meant doing anything they told you. That's how they engineered us. But we're not droids. We're not programed, and you have to learn to make your own decisions." He points his gun at Tup before Tup points back.

"Dogma, don't do it." He lowers his weapon. The men tackle him and arrest him.

"Take him to the brig. Troopers, don't let Krell get away."

-time skip-

After countless minutes of chasing the traitor we finally got him. Thanks to Tup's quick thinking he was able to disarm and stun Krell with the aid of one of the creatures that are on this planet. Now's the harder part. Interrogations are always hard to do. Especially when it's a clone interrogating a jedi.

"Why General? Why kill your own men"

"Because I can. Because you fell for it. Because you're inferior."

"But you're a jedi. How could you?"

"A jedi? I am no longer naive enough to be a jedi. A new power is rising, I've foreseen it. The jedi are going to lose this war, and the Republic will be ripped apart from the inside. In it's place will arise a new order, and I will rule as part of it." This guy is pissing me off.

"You're a Separatist."

"I serve no one's side. Only my own, and soon, my new master's."

"You're an agent of Dooku."

"Not yet. But when I get out of here I will be. After I've succeeded in driving the Republic from Umbara, the Count will reward me, and make me his new apprentice."

"How could you do this? You had my trust, my loyalty, and you made me kill my brothers."

"That's because you were the biggest fool of them all, Dogma. I counted on blind loyalty like yours to make my plan succeed." He laughs and turns to me.

"That will never happen. You're a traitor General, and you will be dealt as one."

"You never learn, Captain. The Umbarans will reclaim this base and when they do, I'll be free." He sits down and I turn to go get Ahsoka. It doesn't take long seeing on how she was waiting. I walk with her and discus what's going to happen next.

We come back down to the brig and Fives grabs Dogma. I pull my pistol and motion to the trooper.

"Turn around. Step towards the wall." He rolls his eyes and does it. "On your knees." The shield goes down and he chuckles.

"You're in a position of power now. How does it feel?" The more he talks, the more agitated I get.

"I said on your knees." He drops to his knees and smirks.

"It feels good. Doesn't it? But I can sense your fear. You're shaking, aren't you?" I look at my hand and realize that it is shaking.

"What are you waiting for? The Umbarans are getting closer."

"I have to do this."

"You can't do it... can you?" I start to lower my weapon and I hear Ahsoka in my head.

' _Rex you can do this. I'm here if you need me. Its' alright if you want someone else to do this.'_

' _No Ahsoka... I can do this. Just be ready. I have a feeling that I'm going to need you.'_ I'm brought out of my thoughts by Krell.

"But of course you'll have to do the right thing and..." That's when I did it. Apparently so did Dogma. We both fired at the same time but the problem was that I didn't watch. I know what I did but I refuse to look. Instead I look to Dogma and see Fives looking for his pistol.

"I had to. He betrayed us, he was going to kill us." I sigh and feel Ahsoka's hand on my shoulder.

' _Rex I'm here for you. Don't worry.'_

' _Thanks. I'm going to take you up on that offer as soon as we get out of here.'_ I turn around and she softly smiles at me.

"Come on. Let's go help General Kenobi take the captiol." We leave the brig and meet the men up on the surface.

After hours of battle we finally took the capitol. I sit on the bunk reading over the report I have to turn in. After about the third failed plan I reported I feel Ahsoka sit on the bunk.

"How are you holding up?" I feel her arms slip through mine and wrap around to my chest. I lift my hand to hers and look over my shoulder.

"I... I'm fine. Just a little shaken up." She rests her head on my shoulder and then sighs.

"Rex I sense the pain. I sense your fear. Please tell me the truth." I sigh and decide to tell her the truth.

"Ok... I'm not fine, Ahsoka. I trusted him and he killed us. He tried to get our own men to kill each other. To be honest, I'm losing trust in the Jedi Order."

"Rex, not all of us are like him. Most of us believe in what you thought we did. The jedi you know think of the clones like people. Not just soldiers. We are not like Krell." I smile and turn to face her.

"I know, Ahsoka. I know." She smiles and slowly grabs my data pad out of my hand.

"You're treading into some dangerous waters, Ahsoka." She gets closer and then looks at me with a mischievous look in her eye.

"What are you going to do about it, Captain?" I realize what she's doing and go along with it. She knows how strong my feelings for her are and she's using them to take my mind off of _him_.

"Well there's only one thing to do about this." I close the gap between us and kiss her. She grabs the back of my neck and pulls me closer. I break off and smile at her.

"Thank you Ahsoka. Thanks for making this easier to deal with." She smiles and pecks me on the lips.

"You're welcome Rexie."


	2. He intervened

**A/N this takes place when Ahsoka tries to save Lux from Deathwatch.**

He stopped them

I wake up to feel my head throbbing, and see Rex on the control panel passed out. Although I don't see him breathing, I feel he's alive. I sit up and reach fr my sabers but I don't feel them.

"Lux! Artoo search the ship and find out where Lux hid them." I pause and look over to Rex's unconscious body.

"Wait, before you search the ship, what happened to Rex?" I watch as Artoo shows me a video of the events after I was stunned.

" _Ahsoka!" Rex runs over to Lux and tackles him as my body slumps down. The two struggle before Lux escapes Rex' grip for a few seconds. Rex grabs him and throws him into the wall and grabs his blaster._

" _Is this how you treat someone who just saved you from your death? I swear you will pay for that Bonterri." Rex grabs Lux and throws him onto the floor and grabs his binders._

" _No. She wasn't listening, and you won't stop me from doing what I must." Lux stands up and shoots Rex in the chest and throws him onto the control panel._

" _Now, time to set my course."_

The video ends there and I look outside to see Lux.

"It's time for Mr. Bonterri and I to have a little chat." I walk out of the ship and scream to Lux.

"Lux!" He turns around and then he looks at the ground.

"You shouldn't have come here." I watch as Death watch members come down, surrounding us.

"Death watch." I grumble under my breath as Lux sighs. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rex and Artoo watching us. Knowing the code Rex and I created after one of the missions we were on, I can tell that he's going to follow us.

"Who are you?" The leader of the group, I assume, looks at me and then circles around me.

"She's my..."

"Betrothed." I wince as I can tell Rex heard that somehow and I see him slam his head in his hand. The Death watch members move out and they drag Lux and I with them. _'Hurry R2, find my lightsabers and please Rex come save me from this crap.'_ They drive us to the camp and I suddenly hate Lux even more now. It's one thing to shoot my 'friend' but to drag me into this and let me make some stupid lie, that's a bit too far.

After an hour of listening to Death watch and a moment between Lux and I that I'm not getting into, I was sent to a tent where the women of the natives were placed. Now I'm serving the men like I'm some slave. _'Wouldn't be the first time I posed as a slave now would it.'_ I smile inwardly as I remember the recon mission Rex and I went on to shut down some slave ring in the underworld. Rex got so mad at the slaver that touched me, as soon as we busted them, Rex busted the guy's face. Then, I thought Rex was just over protective, but after Umbara, when Rex broke in my arms, I realized that Rex felt something else for me. It's the same thing I felt for him after he protected me on Geonosis. I break away from my thoughts and walk over to Lux.

"Hope you don't choke on that." I whispered that a little too hastily but it got my point across. I glare at the leader, Pre Vizsla and then go back to thinking about Rex. It's the only thing to calm me down.

Back at the tent, Vizsla made it seem like he was a good guy. Now, I know he isn't. He promised to leave the colonists alone, and now they are burning the village. Well I will not allow that to happen. I continue to fight off the Mandalorians but they overwhelm me and tie me up. They drag me back to their camp and place me on the ground in front of Vizsla.

"This is unacceptable. We let you enter our camp in good health and you bring a Jedi here?"

"This has nothing to do with the Jedi. You promised me justice for my mother."

"And you will have it, but you will see that the Jedi are no better than Dooku and must be taken care of." He raises his blade and smirks.

"It's like you said, it's not murder, it's justice!" He prepares to bring the blade down but a noise interrupts him. _Snap_. I look behind him to see Rex standing over the body of a dead Mandalorian.

"Well, it seems you brought another outsider into our ranks." Rex grabs his guns and aims them at Vizsla.

"Step away from the Jedi or else."

"Or else what?" Artoo hands me my sabers behind my back and I cut the ropes and the Manodalorians holding the ropes.

"Or else you will die." Rex shoots one of the others in the head and aims at the female that we met earlier. The others point their guns at me but Vizsla stops them.

"No! The jedi is mine." I watch Rex go into hand to hand and I clash my sabers against Vizsla's dark saber. I don't see Lux anywhere, and in my moment of confusion, I'm sent out of the tent by a kick to the gut. I look up and see Lux, Rex and Artoo.

"Looks like R2 found some friends." I can feel Rex smile under his helmet as he helps me up.

"You ready to fight, Commander?" I smile at him and ready myself.

"To my last breath."

"Let's not get carried away now. We aren't going that far." I laugh and Rex shoots at the first person to exit the tent. He hits his mark and his victim goes down.

"Hey kid, do you know how to shoot?"

"I shot you didn't I?" Rex glares at him and then hands him a decee.

"Yeah, you're going to pay for that later."

"Less fighting and more shooting." I yell at the boys and engage the enemy in a saber fight.

After twenty minutes of going back and forth with this guy I finally cut his jetpack making him think I missed.

"You missed Jedi." The jetpack starts short circuiting and he takes it off. I use the explosion to disarm him and get away. I see Lux loading an injured Rex into a land speeder and I jump in it and grab Rex.

"Lux drive." I grab Rex and check his wounds.

"How is it that I'm always the one taking care of you?" He looks at me in confusion and smile.

"What do you mean _you_ are always taking care of _me_?"

"Kiros, after _that_ , also how many times have you been hurt on the battle field."

"Okay only two of those count. Also need I remind you of the countless times I've saved you?" He raises his gun and shoots the person right behind me.

"Including that." I shake my head and ready myself to fend off the enemy. Lux keeps trying to shake our followers off only to have Rex yell at him.

"Stop doing that, I can't get a good shot thanks to you." He turns and fires, taking down two enemies and causing one to stray from his path. The female lands on the speeder and engages me in hand to hand. I try to keep up but she kicks me onto my back and stands over me.

"Bye-bye Jedi." Right before she delivers the final blow, Lux jerks the speeder and Rex tackles her.

"Ahsoka cover the kid. I'm not gonna be able to hold her off for long." I run over to Lux and cover him while I see Rex kick the woman off of the speeder. He lays his head down and looks over the edge. I run over to him as Lux pulls up to the ship. I help him onto the ship and set course for Courscant. I look at Rex and then I see Lux going to an escape pod.

"Lux where are you going?"

"I told you Ahsoka. I'm not going to the Republic." I look at him and then he enters the pod.

"Lux stop. The Republic can help you. You don't have to run away."

"I'm not running. But I'm not going to the Republic." I realize that nothing I say is going to change his mind. I watch as he jettisons himself into space and I go to help Rex. _'At least I still have Rexster.'_


End file.
